Une nuit par mois
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Petit recueil qui rassemble mes textes écrits dans le cadre de la nuit du forum francophone et des 24h du forum ! Pairing, thèmes et rating changeant (M par sécurité) !
1. Rival (Baggy)

Salut me revoilà avec un texte écrit dans le cadre de **la nuit du forum fanfiction francophone** ! Le thème de 22h - 23h du 04/05/18 était " **rival** " comme l'indique le titre. Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes que je corrigeraient ultérieurement. De plus ce receuil sera exclusivement dédié aux OS écrits durant cette nuit sur le fandom One Piece. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu, **les reviews c'est la vie !**

 **Personnages** : Baggy/Shanks ( **pas de yaoi** )

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **Edit du 05/05/2018 : les fautes ont été corrigées ! ;)**

* * *

Dès leur première rencontre, cet abominable rouquin l'avait horripilé. Tout chez ce maudit Shanks lui donnait une irrésistible envie de meurtre. Ses cheveux aussi rouges que le sang juraient avec les siens, et son sourire démesuré le faisait passer pour un simplet.

Le pire, c'était son manque d'instinct de survie.

Baggy n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un être humain doté d'un minimum d'intelligence et de bon sens, puisse posséder moins d'instinct de préservation qu'un stupide mollusque. Ainsi cette créature rousse et inconsciente aimait l'entraînait lui, pauvre moussaillon, dans des situations périlleuses et saugrenues, parce que c'était "amusant".

Il ne pouvait pas supporter _l'autre_.

Ce dégoût pour son coéquipier -en effet le vice-capitaine les associait constamment- ne fit que s'accroître au fil des semaines puis des mois. Baggy faillit même être tué quatre fois par _l'autre_ dans une seule et même journée ! Il ne devait sa survie qu'aux membres de l'équipage qui l'avaient sauvé du trépas.

Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, cependant, c'était le moment exact où il commença à voir Shanks comme un danger.

Ils faisaient souvent la course sur les îles où ils accostaient, ou il se disputaient pour déterminer qui avait pêché le plus gros poisson. Ce n'était que des futilités que leurs aînés départagés avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. La vie à bord de l'Oro Jackson était rythmée par leurs rixes infantiles et constantes.

Avec le recul, Baggy avait réussi à comprendre quel élément lui avait permis de faire ce terrifiant constat. Un fois, à la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient été attaqués par des ennemis. Les pirates les avaient abordés avec des cordes et des passerelles de bois, et eux ne se faisant pas prier pour riposter violemment. Leur capitaine, Gol D. Roger, combattait avec la même fougue qu'habituellement, tel un démon qui provoquait une fascination morbide chez tout ses spectateurs. Pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui attira irrémédiablement son regard de moussaillon. Mais ce fut Shanks qui se battait pour survivre. Shanks qui se défendait. Shanks qui tuait.

La vision de son camarade recouvert par le sang de ces pirates le terrifia. Il ressentait encore, plus de dix plus tard, le frisson qui l'avait parcouru de bas en haut. Ses mains s'étaient faites moites et sa respiration plus hachée en parant un coup de sabre. Ses pupilles dilatées ne lâchaient plus des yeux la silhouette effrayante du rouquin qui regardait le sang coulant à ses pieds. Non, Baggy n'oublia jamais cette nuit où il ne put trouver le sommeil, effrayé par le démon endormi dans le hamac à ses côtés.

Pour la première, Baggy le Clown craint ce pirate qu'il considérait inconsciemment comme un ami. C'était cette terrible réalisation qui le poussa à se faire une promesse à lui même...

"Je ne me laisserai pas distancer".

Cette rivalité que Baggy ressentait envers le rouquin n'était pas réciproque et ne le serait jamais, à son plus grand malheur. Durant les années où ils naviguèrent sous le même Jolly Roger, le jeune homme bleu ne cesserait de défier l'autre moussaillon. Il l'affronterait en duel à l'épée, avec une canne à pêche ou encore en cuisine avec un épluche patate. Mais là où il voyait une confrontation sérieuse, son camarade ne voyait qu'un nouveau moyen de se distraire, de passer le temps ou encore de troubler la paix relatif du bateau.

Ses cheveux bleu volant librement au vent, Baggy repensait à ces années bénites où Gol D. Roger les menait. Quand avait-il tant grandi ? Quand avait-il cessé d'être moussaillon ? Ses questions étaient ridicules et la réponse était évidente : quand Roger était mort.

Le pirate prit une lampée de rhum, tout en regardant les vastes étendues d'East Blue qui semblaient infinies. Il était revenu sur cet océan pour assister à l'exécution de son capitaine mais il n'était jamais reparti. Il n'en avait pas eu le cran, ni le courage, d'affronter à nouveau l'océan diabolique qu'était Grand Line.

Mais Shanks n'avait pas hésité. Comme en témoignait son dernier avis de recherche qui faisait remonter en lui une peur incontrôlée et refoulée. Le rouquin stupide n'était plus un moussaillon, un suiveur, mais un capitaine pirate qui désirait conquérir le monde. Alors que lui, Baggy le Clown, faisait joue-joue dans East Blue.

Le sourire fin et joueur du pirate le narguait sur la photo, ses yeux ambres semblant plonger dans les siens. La vérité était toujours la même, des années plus tard. Indiscutable et irrévocable, elle l'accablait sans qu'il ne puisse la démentir.

Shanks était son rivale.

Et Baggy n'était qu'un ancien camarade.


	2. Salut (Morgans)

Deuxième texte du 04/05/18, avec le thème de 23h - 00h : **salut** ! Cet OS a pour personnage principale Morgans qui n'apparaît que dans l'arc Tea Party ! Par conséquent, **attention** : quelques informations sont lâchées (rien de grave) mais si vous n'êtes pas à l'heure avec les scans, je n'y suis pour rien ! **Et...une review permettrait à l'humble auteur que je suis de rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps, donc d'écrire un peu plus...**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **Les fautes seront corrigés ultérieurement ! Edit : les fautes ont été corrigées.**

* * *

Morgans tapait. Le bout de ses ailes, semblables aux doigts des humains, frappaient à un rythme frénétique les touches en fer de sa machine à écrire. Au fil des minutes, des pages entières étaient recouvertes par l'encre noir et amère. Cette encre, aussi noir que les ténèbres et le néant, formait des mots qui eux mêmes constituaient des phrases. Ces dernières avaient plusieurs utilités et destinataires. Certaines de ces pages reviendraient à ses rédacteurs qui auraient alors pour mission de mettre en forme ses notes, de créer des articles. D'autres au contraire seraient directement publiées dans la prochaine édition du journal.

L'oiseau humanoïde stoppa le ballais incessant de ses doigts sur le touches pour admirer son précieux calepin, laissé sur un coin de son bureau. Les morceaux de feuilles reliés le suivaient partout où il se rendait, tantôt dans ses mains, tantôt dans une des poches de son veston, tout contre son coeur. Récemment, ce banal carnet avait été témoin de la plus rocambolesque des Tea Party que le crainte Big Mom n'ait jamais tenue. Allant de surprise en surprise, Morgans avait suivit l'avancée de l'affaire avec une attention perverse, sa "main" droite ne cessant d'écrire et de décrire, de coucher sur les pages les plus croustillants et appétissants détails.

À présent, il délivrait les petits secrets de la famille Charlotte, les murmurant au papier rugueux de la machine à écrire. Le monde changeait, cela était indéniable, et rien n'était plus excitant que d'en être le témoin direct et d'admirer la suprématie d'un Empereur prendre fin quand un simple gâteau s'effondrait.

Or l'enjeu était bien plus grand qu'une simple curiosité excessive et personnelle. Ce n'était pas non plus une question de fierté ou de réussite. Les mots, que Morgans dessinait de ses plumes blanches, n'étaient pas anodins. Ce seraient ces mêmes mots, qui en atterrissants dans les mains de l'Amiral Sakazuki, scelleraient le destin dans la piraterie de Luffy au Chapeau de paille, de son équipage et de ses aillés. Les quelques phrases, que parviendra à intercepter la populace, décideront de l'opinion du Monde, de qui est le méchant et qui est le gentil. N'est ce pas terrible de pouvoir détruire des vies comme les glorifier en un claquement de doigts ?

Il s'était plus d'une fois servi de ses mots pour tromper et manipuler le monde. Comment l'incroyable sauvetage d'Alabasta avait-il été attribué à la Marine ? Sengoku n'avait eut qu'à le contacter et lui souffler quelques indications sur ce qu'il s'était "passé" dans ce pays et la magie avait opéré.

Ainsi entre ses mains à peine humanoïdes, Morgans détenait un pouvoir immense, aussi puissant que celui des Dragons Célestes, aussi puissant que celui des plus grands Empereurs pirates et aussi puissant que celui de la Révolution. Entre ses plumes immaculées, l'oiseau avait le pouvoir de recouvrir le monde de son ombre majestueuse. Une ombre tissée par les mensonges et les faux semblants, par les sous-entendus et les tournures de phrases sournoises.

La véritable intelligence était de comprendre ce fait. Le véritable pourvoir était de l'utiliser. Le salut de tous, des femmes et des enfants, des îles désertes et des civilisations, dépendait de sa bonne volonté à maintenir un équilibre dans le chaos qu'était Grand Line.

Parce que qui dit la connaissance dit le contrôle. Qui dit le contrôle dit le pouvoir.

Que dire de plus ?

Leur salut lui appartenait.


	3. Une question de genre (Emporio Ivankov)

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! En ce 02 juin 2018, me revoilà avec de nouveaux thèmes issus de la Nuit du Forum Francophone ! Premier thème de la soirée, 21h - 22h, était "Genre", j'imagine que vous avez une petite idée sur le personnage...Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et rappelle que les fautes seront corrigées ultérieurement (après une bonne nuit de sommeil).**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **TEXTE CORRIGÉ LE 03/06/2018 !**

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'une femme ? Et qu'est ce qu'un homme ? Pouvait-on seulement définir un genre sur des attributs physiques, tel qu'un organe sexuelle ? Ainsi une femme serait une créature avec une poitrine, et un homme une créature dotée d'un service trois pièces ?

Ivankov se souvenait de sa vie avant qu'il ne mange son fruit du démon. De ces années qui appartenaient à une époque révolue, une seule idée avait résisté au passage du temps : il ne se sentait pas lui-même. Son corps avait été une prison dans laquelle son âme avait été emprisonnée, une cage sans porte. Et toujours une question revenait : qu'est ce qui différencié une femme d'un homme et inversement ?

Elles existaient, ces répugnantes réponses faites pour faire taire plus que pour instruire. Une femme porterait des robes à fleur et un homme un pantalon ; une femme donnerait la vie et un homme se battrait ; une femme avait les cheveux longs et un homme les avait courts. Ces réponses n'étaient, aux yeux de la Reine, que de nouvelles cages, des cases dans lesquelles on enfermait les êtres humains avec l'espoir naïf qu'ils ne se poseraient jamais les bonnes questions. Les êtres humains grandissaient en se croyant femme ou homme, et malheur à celui qui en douterait !

Emporio Ivankov admira son reflet. À cet instant, il avait revêtu son apparence masculine, aucune poitrine ni taille de guêpe à l'horizon. Juste un large torse et une mâchoire carrée. Était-il pour autant un homme ? Alors qu'on le nommait "La Faiseuse de miracles" ? Alors qu'il était reine ?

En un claquement de doigts, sa taille et ses jambes s'affinèrent et des globes de chairs apparurent sur son torse. Et maintenant, était-il une femme ?

Ces questions avaient hantés ses nuits pendant de longs mois après qu'il ait obtenu son fruit.

À l'époque, il avait été incapable de se donner un genre.

Alors Iva essaya de trouver des critères qui permettrait de le définir, lui et son genre. Il analysa tous les aspects de sa vie, de sa garde robe à son attitude, en passant par ses préférences sexuelles. Il aimait les talons aiguilles et les tenues moulantes comme il aimait se battre et boire comme un trou. Ainsi un équilibre était toujours trouvé entre virilité et délicatesse.

Et un jour, celui qui deviendrait la Reine des travelos, arrêta de se poser ces questions. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en s'observant dans le miroir, comme il le faisait actuellement, Ivankov mit fin à ses problèmes. Il s'aimait. Il s'aimait autant en "femme" qu'en "homme", il aimait changer d'apparence et de genre, il aimait pouvoir dire qu'il était un tout et non une part. Pour la première fois, il était lui-même sans chaînes et étiquettes. Emporio Ivankov, la Reine de Kedétrav était née ce jour-là.

Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, la question du genre n'était pour lui qu'une bagatelle qui obsédait les êtres humains, plus une question rhétorique que pertinente.

Parce qu'elle était un homme et qu'il était une femme.


	4. Atmosphère (Marco x Ace)

**Deuxième thème du 02 juin, 22h-23h : Atmosphère ! Alors laissez moi vous prévenir : PRÉSENCE D'UNE RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE, ou plutôt d'un sous-entendu et sexuelle en plus. Donc HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je peux vous souhaiter une agréable lecture. Et les fautes seront corrigées ultérieurement...**

 **Disclamer : Rien de m'appartient tout est à Oda !**

 **TEXTE CORRIGÉ LE 03/06/2018**

* * *

Dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait senti l'air se charger d'électricité. Cette impression ne l'avait plus jamais quittée, et chaque fois que leur chemin se croisaient, l'air était à nouveau saturé.

Marco l'avait eu dans la peau dès qu'il l'avait aperçu sur cette plage, une flamme dansant dans sa main et dans ses yeux. Et plus leur relation s'améliorait, plus le blond sentait cette tension sournoise montée dans son corps, comme une batterie sur le point d'imploser.

Il n'était pas le seul à être tombé pour l'homme de feu. Ace ne le remarquait peut être pas, mais lui voyait les regards plus ou moins discrets qui lui envoyaient certains de leurs "frères". Malgré son côté possessif viscérale, le Phénix ne pouvait leur en vouloir, l'ancien capitaine des Spades passant toutes ses journée torse nu.

Pouvoir admirer le corps de la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage était autant un plaisir qu'une torture pour le premier commandant. Marco goûtait le jeune pirate avec ses yeux, il scrutait le roulement des muscles de son camarade à chaque fois que celui-ci s'étirait lentement et la carnation de sa peau. Cependant ses mains, impuissantes et désespérées, étaient condamnées à se crisper sur la rambarde quand la sueur et le sel mettaient le torse du jeune homme en valeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

Presque chaque nuit, Marco rêvait de lui. Et chaque matin, l'oiseau de feu retournait à la réalité. Cette routine insupportable fut troublée par un événement quasi inespéré, quand on prend en compte les débuts de Portgas D. Ace au sein de l'équipage. Oyagi l'avait nommé Commandant de la Seconde flotte. Mais après que l'alcool ait coulé à flot et que toutes les chansons paillardes furent chantées, le blond prit conscience d'un détail. Ils allaient partager la même cabine.

La descente en enfer de Marco commença réellement quand son havre de paix dans la tempête de son quotidien fut foulé par la Tentation.

Ace était une personne incroyable, un homme courageux et un guerrier féroce.

Mais par-dessus tout, il était le feu, indomptable et sauvage, il ravageait et obsédait. Définitivement, Marco était obsédé par le jeune homme. Le matin, il n'avait qu'une crainte, avoir gémi le nom du pirate pendant son sommeil. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans leur salle de bain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de Portgas sous la douche. Et chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans leur cabine, l'odeur du jeune homme le détendait immédiatement, comme un drogué après avoir reçu sa dose.

Cependant, le pire n'était pas de vivre avec Ace et d'être confronté à lui toute la sainte journée. Le pire, c'était quand leur peau se touchaient. Le phénix sentait alors un interminable frisson parcourir son épiderme et courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et sa température augmentait, aussi incontrôlable qu'un brasier attisé par les vents.

Et l'air se chargeait un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait imperceptiblement, comme si un orage se préparait à l'horizon, loin derrière les nuages. Dans ces moments où le temps semblait suspendu, Marco avait l'impression futile qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'enflammer. Quand Ace frôlait sa peau pour prendre un rapport sur son bureau, le blond avait la vague impression que le désert s'était invité dans leur cabine ; et quand leurs regards se croisaient... Voyait-il vraiment du désir dans les orbes en fusion ou était-ce seulement un fantasme ?

Ce jour-là, Marco avait faillit saisir la brun par les hanches pour le plaquer contre le bureau. En quelques secondes, il s'était imaginé prendre d'assaut les lèvres du plus jeune pour les mordiller et les lécher. Le Commandant avait presque senti le bassin d'Ace tout contre le sien et sa main tâtait le torse si alléchant. Durant sa brève hésitation, il n'avait eu aucun mal à entendre les gémissements indécents du pirate ou encore à visualiser ses yeux voilés par le désir intenable.

Mais Marco n'avait pas bougé ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas saisit son camarade et ne l'avait pas plaqué. Il avait laissé Ace rompre leur échange et se retirer, sans sourciller malgré l'envie qui lui brûlait le bas ventre.

Avait-il regretté ? Bien entendu ! Comme il avait regretté de ne jamais être entré dans la salle de bain par surprise, pour honorer le corps de Hiken contre la parois. Comme il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir embrassé quand il lui avait avoué le nom de son père...

Et si Marco espérait jour après jour, s'il ne se résignait pas à embrasser leur relation actuelle, c'était parce qu'un détail l'en empêchait.

Parce que cette atmosphère, qui s'installait insidieusement à chaque fois que leur corps se rapprochaient, était si palpable qu'il était incapable de la renier.


	5. Les Fleurs de l'hiver (Trafalgar Law)

**Premier texte des 24h du Forum francophones dont les règles sont semblables à celles des nuits ! Pour limiter le nombre de mes recueils je publierai les écrits de cette journée ici. Voici donc le premier dont le thème était : "Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé." Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je viendrai corriger dans les jours qui suivront (après avoir dormi !).**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 29/07/2018 : Non, je n'avais pas oublié de revenir corriger.**

* * *

Il faisait froid. Ses mains tatouées dans les poches de son manteau, Trafalgar Law avançait dans les allées sinistres, son nez caché dans son écharpe. Tous les ans, le froid envahissait la région, mais cet hiver était plus rude que les autres. Après tout, cela faisait dix ans qu'il était mort.

Marchant entre les tombes en marbres ou en pierre, le jeune médecin observait les noms et les dates qui les habillaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parcourait ces chemins de graviers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la fin de toutes ces personnes. Cet homme était-il mort d'une overdose ou d'un coma éthylique ? Et cette femme, avait-elle quitté ce monde en donnant la vie difficilement ? Il y'avait autant d'histoires qu'il y'avait de noms.

Doucement, le chirurgien s'approchait du centre du cimetière tout en essayant de garder son équilibre, malgré le givre. La semelle de ses chaussures glissait sur les plaques de glace et il avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus l'équilibre à chaque pas. Cette sensation étrange le hantait tous les ans, sans qu'il ne réussisse à s'en séparer. Ce fardeau s'appelait le deuil.

Bientôt un mausolée apparut entre les arbres immenses dont la cime semblait se perdre dans les nuages épais. Quelques feuilles mortes reposaient encore à ses pieds et à ceux du monument. Contournant l'édifice en marbre rose, le jeune homme continua à avancer parmi les tombes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir avant de se retrouver au niveau d'un monument funèbre en marbre noir. Avant même d'y être, Law voyait déjà les veinures blanches de la pierre ainsi que les rayures causées par le froid et le temps. Au fil des pas, le monde semblait perdre un peu plus de ses couleurs, le ciel gris devenant un peu plus sinistre et les ombres prirent de l'ampleur.

La tête du médecin explosa lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent l'inscription « Donquichotte Rocinante ». Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge du noiraud alors qu'il essuyait la surface plane avec la manche rugueuse de son manteau. Les lettres sobres gravées pour l'éternité était le rappel constant de la perte de son mentor.

Le brun avait connu l'hurluberlu au manteau à plume noir quand il n'était qu'un gamin qui vivait dans les rues de Rio. Orphelin de père et de mère, il apprenait par lui même les règles terribles de la vie. Mais le blondinet maladroit d'espagnol l'avait sorti des coupes gorges pour lui apprendre une chose essentielle : la vie n'était pas qu'un combat.

Puis un jour, la Mort avait rappelé son ange noir de quelques balles de plomb dans la tête. Une histoire tragique qui avait débutée avant sa naissance sur le vieux continent et dont le dernier acte était la mort du cadet Donquichotte.

Les genoux à terre et les graviers rentrant dans son pantalon, l'enfant avait grandi, son coeur toujours déchiré une décennie plus tard. Mais il continuait de vivre.

« Bonjour Cora », débuta-t-il la voix basse.

Rocinante était un homme grand et terriblement maladroit. Et son sourire éclairait tous ceux qui l'apercevaient. Face au mur de pierre, le jeune homme se remémorait les expressions de son protecteur. Pourtant, elles semblaient s'effacer petit à petit, les traits de son visage disparaissant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Et cette idée le terrifiait.

« Je voulais t'apporter des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé » déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

C'était un mensonge. Law avait trouvé des dizaines de fleuristes dans l'ensemble de la ville qui renfermaient des plantes aux milles couleurs et senteurs. Mais au fil des boutiques, le chirurgien n'avait pas réussi à trouver de fleurs qui pourraient rendre hommage à son ange gardien décédé. Comment incarner la joie et la dévotion de Roci ? Comment quelques pétales colorées étaient-elles capables d'exprimer les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir par tous les moyens ?

Trafalgar avait voulu fleurir cette endroit sombre et sinistre pour cet homme qui captait la lumière. Mais aucune couleur ne suffirait jamais. Parce que Rocinante ne pouvait se résumer à quelques végétaux éphémères alors que son rire chaud résonnait éternellement dans son âme.


	6. Soleil incandescent 1 (Sabo)

**Pour ces vingt-quatre heures, le deuxième thème était "Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte" (Albert Camus). J'ai encore écrit un U.A où quelques thèmes difficiles sont évoqués. De plus j'ai inventé certains événements qui n'existent pas normalement, mais je n'ai pu faire que quelques recherches et j'espère que l'on m'excusera les anachronismes et les fautes (à une heure du matin aussi...) !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 29/07/18 : Il est jamais trop tard comme on dit...**

* * *

Au milieu des années soixante-dix, un mouvement vit le jour dans les pays du Sud des États-Unis, où la culture du coton avait marqué les peuples sur des générations. Alors que les descendants des esclaves, nés dans les champs, se battaient pour leurs droits, des blancs luttaient à leurs côtés dans le sang et la douleur.

Prenant de l'ampleur à travers les États du Sud, il atteignit la Statue de Liberté en mille neuf cent soixante-quinze, une nuit d'hiver où des hommes comme des femmes allumèrent un feu aux pieds du monument. Cet acte fut le commencement d'une suite d'événements qui ne semblèrent pas connaître de fins.

Alors qu'en Chine, des ouvriers mettaient le feu à leur tablier de travail, des femmes se rebellaient dans les bordels indiens. De l'autre côté des mers, les derniers descendants des indigènes amérindiens combattaient pour avoir le droit à la reconnaissance ; et les dictatures arabes connaissaient les affres de la Révolution. Ce mouvement prit le nom du Soleil incandescent, bouleversant le monde comme aucun autre auparavant.

Sabo était né en mille neuf cent cinquante, au milieu des champs de coton du Mississippi. Dans les terres désertiques du sud, les exploitations fleurissaient comme les petites villes. Les mêmes familles étaient propriétaires des terrains et les mentalités étaient figées dans la pierre. Ses parents étaient les propriétaires de plusieurs hectares de champs où travaillaient des esclaves descendants d'africains. Alors que le blond évoluait dans des tenues bourgeoises et recevait la meilleure éducation, des hommes se tuaient à la tache à quelques pas de lui.

L'enfant d'esclavagistes découvrit ce que le mot esclave signifiait la première fois qu'il vit un de ces hommes à la peau noire se faire fouetter. Il n'avait pas dix ans, mais les marques rouges s'étaient gravées dans ses pupilles, indélébiles, comme les cris de détresse.

Puis il avait rencontré deux enfants, Ace et Luffy, qui travaillaient dans les champs de sa famille. Ils avaient joué pendant de longues heures en cachette, loin du regard de la société qui leur apprenait à se détester au nom d'une différence. Mais lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient, lorsque leurs rires se mêlaient, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des gamins insouciants.

Ces quelques mois où Sabo avait eu l'impression d'avoir deux frères prirent fin quand Luffy fut emmené par des adultes à la peau blanche et au coeur noir. Ils l'avaient saisis par ses bras maigrichons pour le tirer jusqu'à une voiture. Le petit brun hurlait et suppliait, alors qu'Ace tentait de l'atteindre. Son ami s'était alors pris un coup au visage, laissant une cicatrice qui lui rappellerait à jamais son impuissance. Pendant ces interminables minutes, le majordome le maintenait en place, l'empêchant de venir en aide aux enfants à la peau foncée. Ils emmenèrent Luffy.

Le blond se revoyait assis dans la poussière, prêt des derniers plants, quelques jours plus tard, Ace à ses côtés. Un jour, le brun lui avait avoué qu'il était un métis, le fils d'un homme de couleur et d'une femme blanche. Sa mère était morte en couche et la sage-femme qui l'avait faite accouchée l'avait vendu au marché. Sa seule famille était le gamin que l'on avait emporté.

« Que vas-tu faire, Ace ? » l'avait-il interrogé.

Les yeux fixés sur ses mains abîmées par les travaux manuels et la culture du coton, il semblait réfléchir. Puis ses yeux aciers rencontrèrent les siens et du haut de ses dix ans, il avait deviné ce que lui dirait son meilleur ami.

« Je vais partir. Et je vais le retrouver », déclara-t-il.

Trois jours après cette discussion, au crépuscule, Portgas D. Ace disparut de la plantation, emportant avec lui ses maigres possessions. Et Sabo ne le revit jamais.

Les années passèrent mais il n'oublia jamais ces deux gosses dont la couleur de peau était différente, mais le coeur identique. Leurs rires le hantaient certaines nuits, alors que le jeune homme étudiait à Harvard les sciences humaines et la politique. La plus grande aventure de sa vie débuta à l'orée de ses vingt ans, dans une des salles de repos. Ils étaient peu, quelques rêveurs qui connaissaient les horreurs du monde. Il y'avait Koala qu'il avait rencontré au lycée, une jeune femme forte et indépendante. Hack était né au Texas, dans les bas quartiers de Houston. Avec d'autres, ils furent à l'origine du mouvement qui secouerait la planète cinq années plus tard. C'était le temps qu'il leur aura fallu pour que leur rêve de changement devienne une réalité.

Allongé dans son lit, le main droite de Sabo tomba sur le soleil doré qui était tatoué au niveau de son coeur. Ce symbole représentait son combat pour la liberté de tous, qu'importe la couleur, le sexe ou les orientations sexuelles. Ce soleil incandescent, qu'il rêvait de voir se lever sur ce monde, était une déclaration de guerre contre les réactionnaires. Une arme qui pouvait le condamner à la peine de mort dans son État natal mais qu'il portait avec fierté. Parce qu'importe s'il était un paria, il était libre de penser et de se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait. Pour les deux enfants qu'il lui avaient montré toutes les nuances de ce monde. Pour Luffy et Ace.


	7. Soleil incandescent 2 (Ace)

**Cet OS n'est autre que la suite de celui publié précédemment sur ce recueil, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue d'Ace ! Étant reposée, j'ai pu écrire bien plus et mieux développé mais on ne va pas se le cacher, les fautes risques d'être nombreuses.**

 **En effet ce texte fait une fois de plus partie des** ** _24h du Forum Francophone_** **, par conséquent je reviendrai corriger ! L'OS s'inspire du quatrième thème : « Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse. ». Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 29/07/18 : Pourquoi je fais cela à une telle heure...?**

* * *

Ace encaissa le violent coup de poing qu'un jeune homme lui donna. Mais ce dernier n'en resta pas là, lui infligeant un coup de pieds dans les côtes. La respiration du métis se bloqua pendant quelques secondes alors que son agresseur quittait l'impasse.

« Crève, sale nègre ! » lui hurla-t-il.

La respiration sifflante, le petit brun se releva en s'aidant du mur en brique à sa gauche. Les passages à tabac étaient son quotidien depuis qu'il avait quitté l'exploitation des Outlook, il y'avait un peu plus d'un mois.

Durant les jours qui précédèrent son départ, le garçon s'était renseigné auprès des esclaves domestiques. C'était une des apprenties femmes de chambre qui lui avait appris que Luffy avait été vendu à une riche famille de Jackson, la capitale de l'État. La jeune noire lui avait affirmé qu'il deviendrait un domestique, comme elle et que sa vie serait plus facile. Mais il avait insisté et avait découvert le nom de ses nouveaux propriétaires. Les Abberline.

Ainsi il avait quitté les hectares sur lesquels il avait grandi pour partir à la recherche de Luffy, un gamin sur qui il veillait depuis sa naissance. Son seul regret était de laisser Sabo derrière eux, emprisonné dans cette cage dorée. Mais alors le petit blond qu'il considérait comme un frère aurait un avenir.

Pendant des jours, il avait longé les routes depuis les sous-bois, en tentant de ne pas se faire voir. Il ne restait jamais longtemps dans une ville, il craignait de se faire arrêter par la police et ramener chez ses propriétaires. Le petit brun se nourrissait de fruits qu'il trouvait et de petits animaux auxquels il tendait des pièges la nuit.

Ses longues journées de marche prirent fin quand son chemin croisa celui d'un esclave noir qui devait se rendre à Jackson pour son maître. Joseph était un homme grand dont la peau noire attirait constamment le soleil. Quand il l'avait aperçu longer la route une nuit, il avait fait arrêter son attelage. Dans l'obscurité, le quarantenaire lui avait demandé :

« Ou vas-tu comme ça, petit ? »

Et à voix basse, Ace lui avait répondu, méfiant. Le garçon n'avait pas eut le temps de protester que l'homme le saisissait par le bras, le hissant à ses côtés. Ils parcoururent les routes difficiles du l'État pendant deux jours où Joseph tenta de se renseigner sur lui. Mais la seule information qu'il obtint, excepté son prénom fut son but :

« Je cherche mon frère. »

Le domestique le déposa aux portes de la ville, ne pouvant réaliser la demande de son maître avec Ace dans les pattes. Avant de définitivement se séparer, le noir donna un morceau de papier au gamin qu'il avait trouvé par hasard.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui avait-il demandé, curieux.

\- Une adresse. Un ami est domestique dans cette maison et son maître est un homme exceptionnelle. Si tu as des problèmes va le voir et dis-lui que tu viens de ma part ! » lui confia-t-il.

Ils s'étaient séparés sur ces mots, Ace partant à la recherche de son cadet. Mais si le métis avait déjà subis la colère de ses anciens maîtres, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce déferlement de haine de la part des habitants de Jackson. Que ce soit les enfants ou les adultes, tous semblaient vouloir sa mort. Un autre noir qu'il avait croisé alors qu'il fouillait une poubelle lui avait conseillé de ne pas traîner dans les rues trop fréquentées. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recevoir des corrections injustifiées.

Portgas D. Ace était fatigué, ses forces le quittant un peu plus chaque jours depuis trois semaines. Il était blessé et affamé. Passant une main sur son bas, le garçon se rappela d'une adresse que lui avait donné Joseph. Sortant le morceau de papier d'une de ses poches, il observa attentivement les lettres incrustées dans la feuille. Pouvait-il vraiment compter sur ce domestique ? L'enfant se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tenta de trouver la rue. Ce fut une nouvelle fois une quête compliquée, peu de personnes acceptant de lui indiquer son chemin. Mais il aperçut finalement la maisonnée lorsque le soleil était bas dans le ciel. C'était une maison traditionnelle et spacieuse. Les murs en bois étaient peints en bleu pastel alors que les volets étaient d'un bleu plus foncé.

Ace savait d'expérience que les domestiques avaient leur propre entrée à l'arrière de la maison, pour les gens de couleurs. Ainsi c'était à cette porte qu'il alla toquer, celle qui donnait sur le jardin bien entretenu. Une vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnants lui ouvrit, sans air sévère et son uniforme le dissuadant d'être impoli.

« Que veux-tu petit ? » lui demanda-t-elle sèchement en levant un sourcil.

Le jeune brun déglutit sous le regard pesant de la domestique. Celle-ci sembla impatiente et prête à lui claquer la porte au nez, quand il reprit la parole rapidement :

« Joseph m'a dit de venir ici, si j'avais des problèmes…débuta-t-il avant d'être coupé.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles sale môme, va jouer ailleurs ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle allait lui rabattre la porte en bois à la figure quand une main noire se saisit du battant, stoppant la vieille femme. Dans le dos de l'esclave, un homme au sourire doux le regardait, tandis que la mégère s'apprêtait à éructer. Mais un seul regard du plus jeune suffit à la dissuader et elle repartit en marmonnant à voix basse. Une fois assuré que sa collègue était partie, le domestique se baissa à son niveau, son sourire toujours en place.

« C'est Joseph qui t'envoie, petit ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Et le métis commença son récit depuis son départ de la plantation, tout en cachant le fait qu'il s'était enfui.

* * *

Ace était mal-à-l'aise dans ce grand bureau sophistiqué. De grandes étagères en chêne renfermaient de nombreux livres à l'aspect très ancien ainsi que des babioles dont l'utilité échappait à l'enfant. Des rideaux en dentelles couvraient les fenêtres, rappelant au garçon qu'il n'était pas dans les cabanes réservées aux esclaves.

La port s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisait sursauter. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années passa devant lui pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil confortable du bureau. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus l'observait attentivement, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Puis au bout de quelques secondes inconfortables, il prit la parole :

« Marcus m'a tout raconté. Et j'ai une proposition à te faire », lui apprit-il.

Ainsi John Fawkes prit Portgas D. Ace sous son aile, l'intégrant parmi les domestiques de sa maison. Leur contrat était simple. Le métis n'était qu'un employé dans cette bâtisse, logé et nourri en échange d'heures de travaille. De plus, il obtenait la protection de la famille Fawkes, lui permettant de continuer à chercher son petit frère. Mais le maître de maison l'avait averti avant de le confier à Marcus, le domestique en chef.

« Cet accord ne tient que si tu restes discret, petit. »

Durant le mois qui suivit, le métis alternait entre travail chez ses employeurs et les recherches pour retrouver Luffy. Mais Jackson était une grande ville où plusieurs familles portaient le nom d'Abberline.

Le garçon craignait souvent de ne jamais revoir le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé. Le père de Luffy, Dragon, était ce genre d'homme qui refusait sa condition. Il avait fuit l'exploitation pour aller militer dans le Nord et la mère de ce dernier est morte d'une maladie alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Depuis, il s'occupait du bambin à la peau noire, comme un frère. Et il était de son devoir de le protéger.

Mais le destin semblait avoir décidé d'être clément avec lui. Une famille vint rendre visite aux Fawkes, un soir d'été. Ils étaient venus accompagner de deux de leurs domestiques, deux femmes dans la trentaine. C'était ce qu'avait pensé Ace en leur indiquant la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que le fils apparaissent, accompagné d'un petit garçon à la peau brunâtre qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles.

Immédiatement, le métis avait désiré enserrer son cadet dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Les yeux du plus jeune s'étaient aussi éclairés à sa vu. Mais Marcus, voyant son mouvement, l'avait stoppé avant de l'entraîner le plus discrètement possible dans la cuisine.

« C'est lui, Marcus ! C'est Luffy ! » lui avait-il chuchoté tout bas.

Le majordome avait ensuite prit le temps de lui expliquer la position de son petit frère de coeur dans la famille Abberline. L'esclave était le « jouet » du fils aîné de la famille, son rôle était de lui tenir compagnie et de le divertir en toutes circonstances. L'enfant grogna, désirant récupérer l'autre gamin. Mais son supérieur l'arrêta d'une voix grave.

« Tu ne feras rien ce soir, tu m'entends Ace ? C'est un dîner de la plus haute importance pour monsieur. »

Et il avait acquiesçait, retournant aider les servantes. Parce que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son frère et lui ne soient réunis.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, lorsque John Fawkes eut un peu de temps, Marcus évoqua les événements de la vieille en servant le thé. John était le chef d'une entreprise locale qui commençait à s'exporter dans les autres États du pays. Le dîner de la vieille avait pour but de négocier avec Henry Abberline un contrat qui lui permettrait d'étendre son influence du côté du Sud-Est. Ainsi le cinquantenaire était devenu un associé important qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de froisser.

Alors comment faire pour réunir les deux gamins, sachant que Abberline était un homme insensible et raciste ? En effet, le vieil homme s'était attaché à la petite tête brune qui avait débarquée chez lui un mois de cela. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage de Portgas D. Ace et sa détermination à retrouver son cadet. Il ne souhaitait que son bonheur et sa réussite.

Posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés, il cherchait une solution sous les yeux attentifs de son majordome. John se rappela d'un détail, un ami de longue date qui avait quitté la région pour New York. Précipitamment, le vieil homme se dirigea vers le secrétaire sur sa droite, sortant d'un des casiers un carnet abîmé. Sur les pages jaunies par le temps, plusieurs adresses s'étalaient, assorties à des noms d'hommes qu'il avait connu. Son doigt suivaient les inscriptions à la recherche d'un nom et d'un numéro de téléphone.

« Marcus, vous êtes toujours amis avec le majordome des Abberline ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, monsieur. Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de son aide », annonça le maître de maison.

* * *

Ace émergea d'un sommeil sans rêves en sentant quelqu'un le secouer et lui chuchoter de se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour finir par apercevoir la mine sérieuse et stricte de Joséphine, la domestique qui l'avait accueillie. Se redressant dans sa couche, le métis allait l'interroger sur sa présence, quand elle le releva en lui ordonnant de s'habiller.

D'un geste mécanique, le garçon enfila une chemise et un pantalon pendant que la bonne empaquetait ses maigres possessions.

« Joséphine, que se passe-t-il ? » insista-t-il perplexe.

La vieille femme acariâtre ne lui répondit toujours pas, préférant le saisir par le poignet et le guider dans les escaliers menant à la porte des domestiques. L'ancien esclave paniqua intérieurement. John Fawkes avait-il décidé de se débarrasser de lui ? Cette idée le terrifiait. Ses quelques semaines dans les rues de Jackson avaient été terribles, placées sous le signe de la violence. Arriverait-il à survivre à nouveau dans ces coupes-gorges pour hommes de couleurs ?

Joséphine les fit sortir et alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir l'ordre de dégager, il tomba sur Monsieur Fawkes, Marcus et un inconnu. Une fois de plus le brun allait poser des nouvelles questions quand une silhouette apparut derrière l'inconnu. Luffy se trouvait dans le jardin des Fawkes, un sac sur le dos et des larmes aux yeux.

Ses pieds agirent de leur propre grès, le portant vers son frère de coeur. En quelques battements de cils, Ace enserra son cadet contre lui, ses cheveux chatouillants sa nuque et l'odeur de sa peau envahissant ses narines. Même les pleurnicheries de cette petite tête lui avaient manquées. Les semaines d'Enfer disparurent instantanément au contact du corps maigrichon du noiraud, son coeur serré de bonheur. Leurs retrouvailles furent néanmoins coupées par la voix de John.

« Les enfants nous n'avons pas le temps pour les effusions de larmes. Marcus va vous emmener à New York où vous serez en sécurité, » expliqua l'homme.

Ace accentua un peu plus son étreinte, malgré les plaintes du plus jeune, observant méfiant l'homme qui l'avait accueillit sous son toit.

« Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Un ami de longue date y habite et a promis de s'occuper de vous, » continua-t-il avec patience.

Finalement, le métis accepta de relâcher son frère et de suivre Marcus jusqu'à la gare où ils prendraient le train tous les trois. Portage D. Ace remercia plusieurs fois les personnes présentes et plus particulièrement John Fawkes.

« Si tu veux me remercier Ace, vis une vie heureuse avec ton frère », déclara-t-il après que l'afro-américain lui ait demandé comment le remercier.

Ainsi les deux frères quittèrent la ville de Jackson une nuit d'été, embarquant discrètement dans un train qui les mènerait dans le Nord du pays. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans le train que l'on expliqua à Ace la raison de leur précipitation.

L'inconnu n'était autre que le majordome des Abberline, qui avait embarqué Luffy sans que ses maîtres ne l'aperçoivent. Le but était de faire croire que le petit noir s'était enfuit pendant la nuit, sans l'aide de quiconque, permettant ainsi aux enfants de fuir la ville en toute discrétion. Seulement quatre personnes à Jackson seraient au courant des véritables événements. Mais ce que les gens ignoraient ne pouvait l'air faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient arrivés à New York, la cité où tant d'hommes avaient immigrés au nom de leurs rêves. Ace et Luffy avaient été confiés à Edward Newgate, le chef d'une famille nombreuse sans préjugés. Les deux gamins noirs avaient été accueillis comme des frères dans cette fratrie nombreuse.

Le petit Monkey reçut une éducation dont il avait été privé et grandit comme un enfant normal, loin des champs de cotons de la plantation des Outlook, loin de Sabo. Lorsqu'il fut en âge de chercher des ennuis, il rencontra des jeunes de Harlem qui venaient des quatre coins du monde. Éternellement accompagné de sa petite bande, il était la bête des noirs des autorités locales.

Ace de son côté avait aussi grandi au sein de cette immense famille. Dès qu'il fut assez vieux pour travailler, il demanda à Edward Newgate de le laisser travailler dans l'entreprise familiale.

Ainsi, le passé d'esclave du métis semblait presque irréel. Pourtant il lui arrivait de retourner dans les champs de cotons, par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves. Dans ces moments, le jeune homme de vingt-ans revoyait les punitions infligées par les maîtres et ses mains en sang après une journée de travail. Et dès qu'il croisait un des soleils dorés tagués sur les murs de la ville, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Sabo. Était-il devenu aussi grand que lui ? Avait-il fait des grandes études et avait-il quitté le Mississippi ? Tant de questions qui n'admettaient pas de réponses.

« Qu'est ce qui te contrarie, Ace, yoi ? demanda Marco, allongé à ses côtés dans son lit.

\- J'ai beau retourner mes souvenirs dans tous les sens au point de les revivre, ils continuent à me blesser après tant d'années. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que c'est d'être un esclave. Je ne vois que le regard de Sabo que j'ai abandonné…énuméra-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Tu ne l'as pas abandonné, Ace. Tu es allé chercher ton frère, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

\- J'aurais dû lui demander de venir », insista-t-il.

Marco soupira, abandonnant l'idée de lui faire entendre raison. Le métis se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Sur le mur face à leur immeuble, un soleil avait été peint, symbole du mouvement révolutionnaire qui secouait le pays. Mais ce soleil lui rappelait les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami, ainsi que le soleil brûlant du Mississippi. Les souvenirs étaient des choses dangereuses, aussi douloureux que nécessaires. Et pour lui, ils prenaient la forme d'un soleil incandescent.


	8. Soleil incandescent 3

**Et nous voilà pour le dernier acte, basé sur le septième thème "Manquer la marque" des 24h du Fof ! Je tiens à rappeler que c'est un U.A qui pourrait se passer dans notre monde mais les dates et certains événements ne correspondent pas. Excusez les fautes, je les corrigerai dans les jours suivants, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire.**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier Aurore D. Heart qui m'a donné l'idée de poursuivre cette histoire avec son adorable review !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 29/07/18 : J'ai peur de voir les fautes que je vais trouver...**

* * *

Sabo regardait New York depuis la fenêtre de son hôtel. Les rues de la ville étaient animées en ce trente-et-un décembre mille neuf cent soixante-quinze, les hommes et les femmes sortant s'amuser. Mais le blond n'était pas venu fêter la nouvelle année dans la capitale économique du pays. Il était ici pour saluer la Statue de la Liberté.

Koala s'approcha, regardant la ville avec lui, ses vêtements sobres illuminés par ses lumières festives et colorées. Les cheveux roux de la jeune femme étaient coupés à la mode garçonne, montrant son son engagement pour la cause féministe. Et le badge qui trônait sur sa veste kaki était la preuve de sa participation à la lutte contre l'esclavagisme.

« Tu es prêt Sabo ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Depuis des années », rétorqua-t-il malicieux.

Ce soir, tous les partisans du mouvement du Soleil incandescent avaient eu pour instruction de se réunir aux pieds de la Statue de la Liberté. Ils organisaient un feux de joie, qui symboliserait la violence de leur temps et leur volonté d'y remédier. Leur désir de voir un jour nouveau se lever.

Dans leur dos, Hack finissait de remplir son sac de petites fioles d'essence et de combustibles. Ces derniers étaient, pour la plupart, des livres qui soutenaient l'esclavagisme, dénigrer les homosexuels et les minorités. Ces abominations serviront à quelque chose pour une fois.

« Sabo, on va être en retard ! » l'appela sa meilleure amie.

Saisissant son propre sac sur le passage, le blond enfila sa veste bourgeoise et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard de plus vers les rues. Ce soir, un soleil de minuit brûlerait sur New York.

oOo

Ace courrait dans les rues bondées de Brooklyn, slalomant entre les passants plus ou moins ivres. À ses côtés, Marco le suivait à la même allure, criant lui aussi le nom de Luffy. La nouvelle était tombée une heure auparavant. Le Klu Klux Klan organisait une « traque aux nègres » le soir-même, en l'honneur de la nouvelle année. C'était une tradition de cette secte, débusquer des noirs pour les tuer dans des coins sombres d'une grande ville. Et le lendemain matin, les corps étaient retrouvés dans des caniveaux empestant l'urine et la sueur.

Son stupide petit frère avait décidé de fêter le nouvel an avec ses amis dans les quartiers chauds de la cité. Le métis avait accepté, sachant que son cadet était parfaitement capable de se défendre contre les petites frappes. Mais le KKK était d'un autre niveau. En le voyant partir à la recherche du garnement, Thatch, Marco et Vista l'avaient suivis, le blond ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

« Rappelle-toi que tu es aussi une cible, crétin ! » lui avait jeté le plus vieux à la figure.

Ainsi ils parcouraient les avenues comme les ruelles pour retrouver le petit noiraud qui risquait, une fois de plus, sa vie.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue éloignée de l'agitation pour tomber sur des hommes en robes blanches et au chapeau pointu. Leurs rires se répercutaient sur les briques salles des immeubles, leur tenue brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Marco le ramena en arrière, derrière un pan de mur, avant que les racistes ne les remarquent.

« Allons-nous en », lui chuchota son ami.

Ace ne se fit pas prier, préférant faire demi-tour pour retourner sur les grands axes. La nuit serait marquée par le sang et les morts.

oOo

Embarquant sur le navire qui les mènerait à l'île de la Statue, Sabo continuait à admirer le paysage. Il n'était jamais venu auparavant et ce spectacle avait le don de le fasciner. Tout en s'asseyant dans un coin, il se promit de revenir, un jour où il neigerait.

Koala et Hack à ses côtés, ils attendaient que les passagers aient finis de monter. Ils avaient réussi à trouver plusieurs petits bateaux pour les amener là-bas et depuis le début de soirée, ces derniers ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours. Le groupe du blond était un des derniers à arriver sur l'île puisqu'ils étaient chargés de régler les deniers détails à terre.

En arrivant devant le monument qui marquait l'entrée du nouveau monde, une émotion saisit le jeune homme. Il y était. Le monde était sur point de changer. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un coup de coude de la rouquine qui lui indiqua une direction du bout de l'index. La remerciant d'un sourire, il s'avança vers le lieu indiqué.

Monkey D. Dragon était un homme noir et ancien esclave du pays. Sabo ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, excepté le fait que c'était un fidèle partisan de l'abolition de l'esclavage. Quand le noiraud le vit arriver, il arrêta sa précédente discussion pour échanger une poignée de main avec lui.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Dragon, affirma-t-il.

\- Plaisir partagé. »

Les deux hommes avaient commencé à correspondre il y'avait deux ans, après que le plus âgé se soit rendu à Harvard pour une conférence. Ils avaient discuté pendant de longues heures avant de décider de garder contact. Dragon avait été un soutien important, sans qui cet événement n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

« Le bois et les livres ont été installés autour de la Dame de Fer et les caméras sont prêtes à filmer », annonça Inazuma en se joignant à eux.

Le feux devait être lancé durant le compte à rebours qui précéderait minuit. Dans une demi-heure, l'îlot resplendirait et serait visible depuis les côtes de New York. Et demain matin les photos seraient placardées dans toutes les rues de la ville. Les flammes se mêleront aux feux d'artifice cette année.

oOo

Ace commençait à désespérer, son inquiétude prenant le pas sur sa raison. Dans quoi Luffy s'était-il encore entraîné ? Le métis tentait de se rassurer en sa rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, que ses amis cinglés étaient avec lui. Il se remémora le coup de pied retourné de Sanji, les coups de poings de Nami et l'obsession de Zoro pour les lames. Tout irait bien.

Ignorant les coups d'oeil inquiets de Marco, il se concentra sur les passants autour de lui. Ses yeux volaient de personnes en personnes, ne se focalisant pas plus de quelques secondes sur ces dernières. Certains détails attiraient irrémédiablement ses yeux, comme des vêtements colorés ou une coupe de cheveux spéciale. Comme l'étrange banane châtain à quelques mètres de lui…

« Thatch ! » hurla-t-il en direction de son ami.

Ce dernier sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la foule. Levant la main en l'air pour être repérer, Ace indiquait la position du cuisinier au blond à ses côtés.

Bravant la foule à contre-sens, Thatch et Vista remontèrent jusqu'à eux, totalement essoufflés. Ils s'éloignèrent du raffut de la fête pour parler, s'installant contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre et humide.

« On a croisé des membres du KKK en chemin, yoi, débuta sa paire.

\- On a été retardé dans nos recherches. On a était cherché Izou à son travail pour le raccompagner à la maison. Mais on a été voir Shakky… » les informa Vista.

Ainsi la tenancière avait affirmé avoir reçu la visite du petit groupe plutôt dans la soirée. Ils auraient commencé à boire dans son bar, enfilant bouteilles sur bouteilles. Puis après quelques heures de beuverie, Luffy avait déclaré qu'il voulait admirer les feux d'artifices depuis les rives de Brooklyn, face au fameux monument. Et comme à chaque fois, ses amis avaient accepté sans rechigner, cédant à son unième caprice.

Se relevant, vite suivi par ses quasi frères, Ace était déterminé à aller chercher ce sale morveux par la peau des fesses. Tout en priant silencieusement pour qu'il en ait encore.

oOo

Renversant les livres sur une des montagnes déjà établie, le jeune homme revoyait les derniers détails. Dans exactement deux minutes, ils commenceraient à allumer les feux. À ce moment là, les partisans s'éloigneraient par sécurité, en chantant l'hymne nationale. Faisant parti des chefs de fil, Sabo serrait aux côtés de Dragon et des autres, devant le feux.

Le silence était si complet que l'on entendait le bruit des vagues qui percutaient les digues. Les mains croisées devant lui, le blond attendait l'heure comme tous les autres. À quelques mètres de lui, Iva trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de craquer une des dizaines d'allumettes qui provoquerait l'embrasement. Prit d'un doute, il se pencha vers Hack, lui murmurant le plus bas possible :

« On n'aurais pas un peu abuser sur l'essence ? »

L'ancien étudiant se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il était trop tard pour se poser cette question.

Et de l'autre côté de la baie, sur les côtes de Brooklyn, des jeunes adultes étaient traînés par des monstres vêtus de blanc. Les membres du KKK avaient mis la main sur ce groupe dirigé par un petit nègre maigrichon. Ils leur avaient donné du fil à retordre mais la supériorité numérique avait joué en leur faveur.

Les deux jeunes femmes du groupes étaient traînées au sol par les cheveux, sous les cris enragés des hommes. Les blancs avaient été immobilisés et agenouillés face à la Statue, symbole de liberté. Quant à Luffy et Ussop, lui aussi métis, ils furent maintenus debout par quatre membres de l'organisation suprémaciste.

Plusieurs racistes s'approchèrent, offrant des coups aux deux noirs sous les rires de leurs camarades et les cris des prisonniers. Deux des vingts personnes encapuchonnées ne regardaient que d'un oeil distrait les réjouissances, occupés à sortir et préparer le matériel. Allumettes, essence, couteaux et haches.

C'était les cris de détresse de la bande qui avaient permis à Ace et aux autres de remonter jusqu'à eux. Lorsque le brun vit son petit frère être passé à tabac, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Du feu liquide semblait courir dans ses veines et consumer sa chaire. Mais le métis n'en avait que faire.

Suivi par ses amis, Portgas D. Ace se jeta sur les premiers hommes à portée de mains. Il ne pensa pas stratégique, en délivrant en premier Sanji et Zoro. Non. Le jeune homme se contenta d'expulser sa rage sur ces hommes dont le coeur était aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Craquant la première allumette, le travesti déclencha le feu lorsque les habituels « bonne année » retentirent aussi fort que le feu d'artifice. Le ciel illuminé, les partisans du Soleil incandescent chantaient l'hymne de leur pays, tout en admirant les jeux de lumière. La Statue resplendissait dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Comme le phénix, la liberté elle-même semblait renaître dans les cendres de la haine et de la discrimination. Pourtant, les combats faisaient rage sur la rive, le groupe de jeunes adultes luttant de toutes ses forces. Le sang giclait sur les pierres et des corps assommés s'effondraient sur le sol. Ace brisait des bras pendant que Sabo chantait, ému. Luffy cassait des côtes pendant que le blond rêvait de renouveau.

En quinze ans, les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi proches les uns des autres, seules les vagues les séparaient. Pourtant un monde semblait les séparer. Alors que Sabo assistait à l'avènement de la liberté et de la tolérance dans les sociétés, les deux frères à la peau noire étaient toujours enfermés dans les tréfonds de la haine. Ainsi, Ace et Luffy ne virent ni les flammes illuminer la Statue, ni leur frère blanc qui luttait pour eux.

Ils manquèrent le Soleil Incandescent.


End file.
